Safe and Sound
by extremeArtist
Summary: Touko just wanted was to have a normal Pokémon journey. All she dreamed of doing was training her team and becoming Champion. She never imagined that she'd find other dreams and ideals lurking in the shadows. Now all she wants to be is safe and sound...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Touko peered cautiously into Chargestone Cave.

_Was he here? He always does pop up whenever I least expect him to._

She took two more steps into the cave. Without any warning, three dark figures surrounded her. A

hand shot out of the gloom and closed tightly around Touko's throat. She was slammed against

the wall of the cave. She grasped the hand in an attempt to loosen its grip, but the person it

belonged to only squeezed harder. Touko was getting tunnel vision.

_How much longer can I keep this up?_ She thought desperately as her vision started to go dark.

"It isn't necessary to choke her," said a soft voice from the darkness. Touko barely heard it, but she

knew that voice ANYWHERE.

_N!_

The hand pulled away from Touko's throat. She fell to the wet floor of the cave, shaking with

shock. Ice-cold sweat dripped from her face.

"Search through her Bag for some Escape Ropes and a Silk Scarf. Those will do for restraints," N ordered.

The Shadow Triad quickly bound and gagged Touko. One grabbed her hair and forced her into

kneeling position. N kneeled down at eye level with her. He smiled.

"You're…coming with us sweetie!" he said.

Touko blinked her eyes open. There wasn't anything, anywhere. She couldn't hear, see, of feel anything.

_It…it's an isolation tank…I can't…feel…anything…N-no…blacking out…again…_

It seemed like an eternity to Touko, but eventually the lid of the tank cracked open, and light

streamed in. When hand roughly grabbed her, her senses freaked. She screamed, but her own

voice was ear-splitting to her, and she shut up immediately. Two Team Plasma grunts dragged her

through gold, glittering hallways.

_A...castle?_ Touko thought faintly.

The fronts dropped her roughly onto the cold, tiled floor. Ghetsis was standing in front of her.

"Take her to the…" That was all Touko caught before she slipped into darkness again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Touko's heart pounded as she ran through the maze.

_Why isn't this over yet?_

Yet, that little pinprick of a thought whirled in the back of her teenage brain, just as it did in any other teenage brain in a situation like this.

_This is stupid._

But it was barely noticeable. She was too busy running. The herd of Zebstrika was still thundering after her. The mare cried out, and the entire herd unleashed a

Discharge attack that hit Touko directly. She screamed piercingly and fell. But it was far from done. She had escaped the Electric room, but now had to go through

the Normal room. She curled herself up in a ball and hid behind a ledge. Touko messaged her ankle.

_AH! I must've sprained it._

Touko bit her lip to keep from crying.

She knew there were monitors here, and the last time she cried, Team Plasma had sent Pokémon right to where she was hiding. Why did Team Plasma do this

whenever she cried? Touko didn't know. They were all crazy. She hated them. Every last one of them.

Touko started to think about Cheren and Bianca. How were they? Were they OK? They must be worried sick about her.

"Don't worry you guys. I'll get out of here," she muttered.

She couldn't stay here forever. There was no food, no water. Touko peered cautiously around the corner. She could see the exit of the Normal room. She sucked in

a breath, then launched herself across the room. She was almost there…! But before she could push herself through the door, an unseen Pokémon dropped down

from the ceiling.

Eventually, Touko dragged herself out of the maze. She landed with a thud at N's feet. He looked down at her. Her entire body was covered in cuts, scrapes,

burns, and bruises. The Shadow Triad flipped her onto her back, and it was then that N saw a huge burn on Touko's back. It looked like it was cause by a Simisear.

Two Grunts came in. N winced as they

roughly hauled her away, ignoring her gasps of pain.

Ghetsis came entered the room. He put a hand on N's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you boy. She mustn't be shown any mercy. She interfered too many times, and now she's paying for it."

With that, he left.

N expected to feel a surge of triumph, but instead he felt nauseous. Why had he felt so uncomfortable and upset when he saw Touko drag herself out of the maze?

_Am I starting to care about her?_

N pushed the thought away. He was the King of Team Plasma. He mustn't let Touko interfere with his plans. But for the rest of the night, he couldn't forget her

sparkling blue eyes looking at him…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"PUT! ME! DOWN!" Touko screeched.

N was sitting on his throne when the Grunts dragged her into the room. He had to admire her

vigor. She was thrashing around so much it was very difficult for the Grunts to hold on to her. Her

eyes flashed in his direction. Their gazes met. N suddenly felt like he wanted to hold her gaze

forever. But Touko's eyes immediately lit up with a furious fire. She wrenched herself free and

bolted towards N. Her left hand shot out. He grabbed it. She slapped his face with her right hand,

trying to free herself from his grip. The slap was a hard one, and N distantly felt its sting. Touko

stared at him, tears on the edges of her eyes.

"Why N…?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this?" Her head dropped.

Ghetsis' eyes blazed with anger.

"Bisharp!" he yelled.

His Bisharp launched itself at Touko. She screamed. Its blade slashed her back, reopening the

cut she had received about a week ago. Without thinking,

N ran towards her. The Shadow Triad blocked his way.

"Shadow Triad! Get N out of here!" Ghetsis shouted.

The Shadow Triad surrounded N and pushed him away from Touko.

"Stop! Stop it Ghetsis!" N screamed.

"Stay away N! This girl is dangerous! She'll kill you!" Ghetsis shouted.

"N!" Touko screamed desperately, her hands reaching out towards him.

N stared back, wanting more than anything to comfort her. As the Shadow Triad pushed him out of

the room, he caught one last glimpse of Touko lying on the floor, Ghetsis' Bisharp looming over her.

She weakly raise her head.

"N…d-don't leave me…p-please," she whispered.

Ghetsis grabbed the girl by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the floor. His eyes blazed with cold fury.

"It's OVER you brat!" he snarled. "You crossed the line long ago!" It's time for you to pay for your

actions! Shadow Triad! You know what to do!" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" they said.

N was stuck in his room. He heard a far-off scream.

"TOUKO! NO!" he yelled. He slammed his fist against the locked door, tears streaming down his

face.

"TOUKO!" he screamed again.

N wandered down a corridor of his castle.

_Where was she?_ he wondered. After what felt like hours, the horrible screams had died away. N

felt sick with dread. Had Touko been killed?

As he passed a wall, he heard a strange, indescribable noise. He pushed through the wall. What he

saw froze him in his tracks. It was an isolation tank he had ordered everyone to never use again. He felt it was inhumane.

His eyes fell to what was in it. Suddenly, N felt like he was going to be sick.

It was Touko.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

N felt something deep inside him freeze, then shatter like ice, the shards plunging into his heart.

He stared at the sight in front of him. Touko looked ghastly, her eyes wide and unseeing.

He sprinted to ladder, opened the lid of the tank, and scooped Touko out. She whimpered, but

didn't move.

"Touko? Touko!" N shook her gently. She didn't respond.

N straightened up and ran through the door, towards his room.

_She's in very bad shape._ He thought as he ran.

It was strange to see Touko so helpless. He had never thought of her as helpless. From the very

first time he had met her, she seemed so…powerful. More powerful than him.

And he had hated that. He hated that she seemed more powerful than him. He hated that she

was so confident. He had hated everything about her.

Had he?

N reached his room.

"Anthea! Concordia!" he yelled.

The two women ran in.

"What is it, my lord N?" Anthea asked in alarm.

"It's Touko! She's not responding to me!" N said in a panic.

"My lord N, calm down," Concordia said soothingly. "Let us see her."

N gently handed Touko to the two goddesses. They looked at her, then nodded at each other.

"My Lord N, we will need to take her," Anthea said.

N nodded. His throat felt tight as he backed out of the room. As Concordia quietly shut the door, he

could her Touko moan softly.

Alone in the room, N slammed his fist against the wall.

A sharp pain shot through his arm. He retracted his hand from the wall. It throbbed painfully.

He didn't care.

_I deserve it. Touko might be seriously hurt now because of me._

N slid slowly down to the floor.

Is she was hurt to achieve his goals…it wasn't worth it. N leaned back against the wall and closed his

eyes, thinking of the time when he rode the Ferris wheel with Touko.

N noticed Touko looking around quickly, her eyes ablaze. She must be looking for the Team Plasma members.

_If she finds them, they're in big trouble. I better distract her._

Touko suddenly stumbled. She actually looked rather tired. This was his chance.

N reached out to grab her arm. She instead fell right into his arms.

N turned very red. What was she doing?! Then he realized this was the perfect opportunity to get

her into the Ferris wheel without a struggle. He lifted her into his arms and snuck on.

N sat opposite of Touko, looking at her.

"Nngh."

N started. She was waking up already!

"What the he…Where am I?"

"You're on the Ferris wheel, Touko," N said.

Touko shot up. "I'm on the what?!"

She looked out the window. They were at least 50 feet up. She suddenly screamed.

"Touko! What's wrong?!" N said, startled.

She turned to face him, hyperventilating.

"I-I-I scared of h-heights!" she wailed.

_What?! Touko's afraid of heights?!_

N took a breath.

"Touko, being up high isn't anything you need to be afraid of," he said quietly. "Here, let me show you." He held out his hand. Touko hesitated, then took it.

"Look out the window," he prompted.

"Oh, wow…" she breathed.

"See? Nothing to be scared of," he smiled.

"Wow! Everyone looks like ants!" she said.

N grinned. This was so much fun…

He suddenly remembered why he brought her here.

Hey, Touko. What's your opinion on Team Plasma?" he asked.

Touko whipped around, the fire in her eyes back.

"Team Plasma?! I HATE them! They tromp around acting like they can take anybody's Pokémon!

Like they have the RIGHT to do it! Like it's an OK thing to do!"

"They do NOT!" N suddenly shouted. "I'm the King of Team Plasma, so I would know!"

Touko stared at him.

You-?! YOU'RE the lead dog?!" she gasped.

"Yes!"

"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!" she yelled. "WHY?! Why you?!"

N smiled sadly. NOT the way he had planned in his head.

"My Lord, N," Concordia said softly.

N shot up, his heart pounding.

"The girl will be fine. She just needs to rest."

"She was murmuring your name in her sleep…" mused Anthea.

N ran past them into Touko's room.

She looked so beautiful…so peaceful…

Before N could stop himself, tears began to pour out of his face.

She was going to live!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Touko had made a full recovery, and was now under "house arrest". That what Ghetsis called it

anyway. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere without N. Ghetsis seemed to dislike this immensely,

after Touko had slapped N. Touko seemed OK with having to be accompanied by N, because she

didn't say anything. In fact, she wasn't saying anything at all. Not a word. That worried N. He

noticed her once sparkling blue eyes were dull. She wouldn't eat a lot of food, leaving most of it untouched.

What was she trying to do?

"Hey, Touko," N said softly.

Touko looked up at him from where she was sitting. Her eyes bore into his. It was…unsettling.

"Look what I found on Route 5." He set a Pokémon Egg on her legs. Touko's eyes widened as the

top of the egg began to crack. A tiny Minncino pokes its head out of the shell.

"Gahoo hooo!" it cooed. It snuggled against Touko's arm.

"_Mommy!_" N heard it say happily.

He saw a Trainer dump the Egg on Route 5. If he hadn't rescued it, that baby Minncino would have never made it at all…

"Useless piece of crap," the Trainer had muttered.

N was appalled.

_Typical Trainer._ He thought in anger. _They never think twice about their Pokémon. _

The Trainer then left without a second glance.

N crept out from behind the tree, over to the Egg.

It was growing cold as he picked it up. Hugging it against his chest, he hurried away.

"Julia…" a soft voice snapped N out of his flashback.

He looked over at Touko. Her eyes were soft and clear. The fogginess in them had been chased away.

"I'm gonna call you Julia," Touko told the baby Pokémon. It looked up at her, blinking its huge eyes.

"_Julia?_" it squeaked. It smiled happily.

_"Julia! Julia!_" It repeated its name over and over.

N backed out of the room slowly. He straightened up, then walked down the glimmering hall.

Touko had made an obvious improvement when Julia had hatched. She didn't seem so…lifeless. N walked faster. He had an idea.

"A-Are you sure, Lord N? They're the first steps to Pokémon liberation!"

"I'm very sure. Now go get them, please," N said.

Touko was lying on the floor reading a book. Her baby Minncino was clambering all over her.

Suddenly, Julia's ears perked up. They quivered.

Touko felt a soft body wiggle between her arms. She looked down at Julia, who had snuggled against her chest.

"What is it, baby?" she asked.

"Gahoo. Gahooo hoo," Julia pointed her tail at the door. Through it, Touko could hear a distant

rumbling, steadily growing loudly. Then a cry. It sounded like…

"SAMUROTT!" Touko shouted. The rest of her beloved team came thundering in after him.

"Samurott! Crackle! Cro! Feathers! Mien! Watcher! You're all OK!"

Touko hugged each her Pokémon in turn, sobbing hard.

_"Thank goodness you're OK Touko! We were all so worried"! _Samurott said.

Touko couldn't understand him, but when you've spent a long time with someone like Samurott, you tend to understand what they're trying to tell you. Having your life saved by someone does endear you to that person. Or Pokémon, in this case.

"Purrloin! Scratch!"

The Purrloin's claws extended to twice their normal length. It dashed forward.

Touko clenched her fists. Get ready Oshawott!" she said.

But the Purrloin sped past Oshawott. It wasn't heading for him.

It was heading for Touko.

Her pupils contracted in shock.

_ What?! Who orders their Pokémon to attack the Trainer?_

N's Purrloin stretched out it front paws, its sharp claws glinting.

Touko couldn't move. She was frozen with disbelief.

_"Touko! Move!"_ Oshawott jumped up in front of Touko. He reached down and unclipped his scallop. He lifted it up and brought it down hard onto the Purrloin in an arching slash.

The Purrloin crashed into the ground so hard that chunks of pavement flew up into the air.

When the dust cleared, it showed Oshawott standing over the Purrloin. It had fainted.

Oshawott's eye blazed with fury. He whipped around to glare at N.

_"How…How DARE you!" _ Oshawott spat.

"_You say all Trainers are evil and cruel? I enjoy being with Touko! You tried to use your Purrloin to hurt her!"_

N looked confused. "You'd be freed from her domination!" he protested.

Oshawott face was twisted into a look of pure rage.

_"FREE FROM HER DOMINATION! WHAT ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!?"_

He launched forward, spraying a Scald attack at N's face.

"AAAAAAGH!" N screamed.

He threw up his arm to shield himself from the burning water.

_"I'll protect Touko at any cost! Don't forget it, jerk!"_ Oshawott growled.

Touko pressed her face into Samurott's flank. His throat rumbled in a soothing, contented growl.

"I was so scared that I'd never see any of you again," she whispered.

Her eyes snapped to N, who had walked into the room.

Gray eyes met sapphire blue.

Touko dashed forward and threw her arms around the startled young King.

"T-Thank you N…" she murmured.

N stayed frozen for a few seconds, then, slowly, put his arms around the teen.

_So this is what a real hug feels like…_

N tightened his hold on Touko. She did the same to him.

For what would've seemed like hours to a bystander, they embraced each other.

"My Lord N, dinner is ready!" Anthea's voice called.

The two broke apart.

"I'll…I'll see you after dinner," N mumbled, slightly pink in the cheeks.

"OK", Touko said.

"I'll bring you some leftovers after," N said.

"OK", was all Touko said. But she was smiling gently. She turned and continued to converse with her team.

As N walked toward the dining room, he could hear Touko's sparkling laughter echoing through the castle.

_Maybe,_ he thought,_ she won't be lonely anymore_.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

N began spending more and more time in his room with Touko. They talked more and more. One day, N decided to take Touko on a tour of the castle. They

walked side by side, their clasped hands swinging in rhythm. The tour eventually led to the music room. Just about every instrument you could think of was in

the room. Violins, guitars, flutes, cellos, harps, a piano…There was even some mixing gear. Touko's eyes fell on the grand piano. It was polished so finely that the

features of the two's faces were clearly distinct.

"Um…may…I may I try it?" Touko asked N.

"Sure," N nodded.

He didn't really expect her to know how to play it as she sat down uncertainly. Touko placed her fingers on the keys, and began to play.

The sound was breathtaking. N watched and listened spellbound as her long, graceful fingers danced across the keys. As she finished one song, she switched to

another. She eventually looked up at the sheet music.

She played it.

It was one of the most beautiful songs she had ever heard.

N looked up suddenly. He hadn't heard this song in a very long time. Ever since he was little…

Suddenly, other instruments began to play along with the piano. Some female Team Plasma Grunts had walked into the room and heard Touko playing. They

quietly walked over to other instruments that were part of the song and began to play their parts. It was a symphony impossible to play. The music echoed

throughout the castle. Several other members of Team Plasma in the castle were drawn to the music room like moths to a light. They all stood spellbound by

Touko's music.

As Touko finished the last few notes, N walked to her side, and sat down next to her.

The room burst into applause. Both N and Touko jumped. They had never heard anyone come in.

N looked at Touko.

"That song you just played…The last time I heard it was when I was very little. I don't remember much about that time. Only that song."

Touko looked at him.

"It doesn't have title. But in the margins it said it was a lullaby for you. It must've been a lullaby your mother sang," she responded.

N was silent. He never had a mother.

_He's never had a mother_, Touko realized.

She looked down. She put her hand in N's and squeezed it. N looked up into her eyes. They were so clear, like two blue sapphires.

"Hey! Touko! Try the karaoke machine next!" A Grunt said. She pulled Touko over to the microphone.

Touko didn't sing a lot. She certainly never sang while she was here. She heard the first few seconds of the song. She knew it really well. It was one of her favorites.

She took a deep breath, and began to sing the lyrics.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go_

_But all those shadows almost killed your light_

Everyone in the room stood spellbound by Touko's voice. Touko looked at N. His eyes were shining with a few unshed tears. Touko's heart was poured into the rest of the lyrics.

_Don't cry._

_I remember you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and past_

_Tonight_

N was held captive by Touko's voice. He had never heard anyone sing like her before. Her voice was warm and inviting just when she talked, but when she sang,

it was a timeless melody.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And sound_

N slowly moved through the sea of Grunts. He just had to be closer to her.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keep raging on_

_Hold on to this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone_

_Gone_

Touko wasn't aware of all the other people in the room. The only two people here were her and N.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And sound_

This next part was Touko's favorite. She'd sing just this part for minutes on end at home.

_OoooOoooOoooOooo_

_Lala lala Lala lala_

_OoooHoooHoooHooooooHoooHooo_

_Lala oh lala_

N felt like it was an angel singing.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be alright_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And sound_

_OoooOooooo_

_OoooOooooo_

_OoooOooooo_

_OoooOooooo_

_OoooOooooo_

_Safe _

_And _

_Sound_

The song finally reached its end. Touko jumped as everyone burst into applause.

N, who was at the front of the crowd, walked quietly up to Touko.

"That was so beautiful," he said quietly.

One of the female Grunts noticed how close they were. She whispered to her fellow members. They all nodded, smiling.

"Hey, Touko! N! Sing a duet!" she shouted.

The pair blushed. Sing a duet?

"I'm willing," Touko murmured.

N looked at her,

"Then so am I," he said.

The song began. Touko smiled. It was perfect.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings _

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

N took up the solo.

_I've never opened up_

_To anyone_

_So hard hold back_

_When I'm holding you_

_In my arms_

Touko stared in wonder. N's voice was amazing. The duo started the duet.

_But we don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

They looked into each other's eyes, and dove into the main chorus.

_Just a kiss _

_On your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

Athena and Concordia had walked into the room just in time to hear N and Touko start the duet. They were silent as the two sang.

_I know that if we give this_

_A little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love _

_We wanna find  
It's never felt so real _

_No, it's never felt so right_

N had never sung before. He enjoyed it. Especially if he sang with Touko.

_Just a kiss _

_On your lips_

_In the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright_

_No I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_I don't wanna push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright_

_With just a kiss goodnight_

_No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burnin' so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far_

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight

They song ended, and left Touko and N staring deep into each other's eyes. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Then, it was pandemonium. There was an explosion of applause. Grunts cheered and whistled.

"That! Was! AMAZING!" the female Grunt squealed.

"You two sing so PERFECTLY together!"

Touko and N blushed.

"T-Thank you," Touko mumbled.

"I'm Ami!" the Grunt continued. She gestured to her friends. It was quite a large group.

"This is Amaya, Rai, Yumemi, Kisho, Saaya, and Raidon." She blushed a little when she mentioned Raidon's name.

"H'lo. Hey. Hi!" everyone said. Except Yumemi.

"Oi! Yumemi!" Kisho said, snapping his fingers in front of Yumemi's face.

Yumemi jumped. "Eh…Wha?" she said, looking slightly confused.

Kisho rolled his eyes, "Yumemi day-dreams a lot," he explained.

Touko grinned widely. So many new friends…maybe this place wasn't so bad.

A way's away from all the chatter, three figures silent as the shadows looked on. In a flash, they disappeared.

Ghetsis must know about this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"N! Have you gone insane?! She's the enemy!" Ghetsis' angry voice shook the room.

"I-I can't help it!" N nervously stammered.

"Have you forgotten what I've taught you since you were little?!" Ghetsis yelled.

"C-Can't we just let her go?" N asked.

Touko crouched behind the closet door in horror. This wasn't happening. This _wasn't_ happening.

Touko shut her eyes tight, as if she wished all this horror would just disappear.

N and Touko had been sitting in the middle of the floor with Julia.

"What kind of Berries does she like?" Touko asked.

"I dunno. She doesn't know, so I don't know," N answered.

"Maybe she likes sweet food...?" Touko handed Julia a Pecha Berry.

She sniffed it, then took a bite out of it.

_Squish, squish, squish._

Touko fell backward. "OHMYGOD that's sooooooo cuuuuuute!" she squealed.

She rocked back onto her feet. "Try another type of Berry, N!"

N reached into the basket full of food and pulled out a Watamel Berry.

Touko stared. "N! Are you crazy?! We can't give her that! It's bigger than her head-"

_CRUNCH._ Julia ate a fourth of the Berry in one bite. N and Touko stared.

"Did you see that?"

N nodded, dumbfounded.

Julia sat there, crunching the Berry happily.

Touko poked a Pecha Berry.

"I prefer sour and sweet Berries," she said.

N picked up an Iapapa Berry and tossed it to her. She caught it in her mouth. As she chewed it, she

screwed up her face.

"Aw yesh. Sooooo sour," she mumbled, her mouth full of food.

N grinned, and popped an Oran Berry into his mouth.

Touko's smile faded slowly.

"N…" she asked quietly. "Why do you keep me here?"

N looked at her.

"I honestly don't see the purpose anymore," he confessed. "I'm going to ask my father to let you go."

Touko stared at him.

"R-Really?" she stuttered.

N nodded. Touko threw her arms around him.

"Thank you!" she said.

"I…was acting on Ghetsis' orders. He told me it was necessary," N said, ashamed.

Touko pulled back and turned N face toward hers. She leaned in closer.

"You do not have to follow everything Ghetsis says. You're the KING of Team Plasma aren't you?" she said firmly.

N looked down.

"He can't control you. What can he do?"

Before N could answer, there was a loud banging at the door.

"N! Open the door! NOW!"

It was Ghetsis.

N gasped.

"Touko! Come with me!" he hissed urgently.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her into a closet.

"Stay here until I get you," he said. His voice was filled with fear.

"N wait-"she was cut off when N put his hand over her mouth.

"Please, don't say a word. Just stay silent. I'm in big trouble, Touko."

Why?" Touko asked.

"The Shadow Triad must've been spying on us the other day. When we were singing together. Ghetsis

doesn't want me to converse with you. If he finds you, he'll hurt you. I don't want you to get hurt."

Touko bit her lip. She threw her arms around N.

"Please…be careful," she whispered.

N hugged her tightly.

"I will," N said, shutting the closet door.

Ghetsis' infuriated yell shook Touko from her thoughts.

_SMACK._

He slapped N across the face with so much force N was thrown to the ground.

"WHAT KIND OF KING ARE YOU?! SHOWING MERCY TO YOUR ENEMIES!"

_THUD. _His Bisharp began to kick N hard.

Touko had seen enough. She tore out of the closet and threw herself in front of N.

_WHAM._ She received a very hard kick to the stomach. Touko bent over, completely winded.

Touko crumpled to the ground. Ghetsis snorted and stepped back.

"Just remember your role as the King of Team Plasma, boy!" he snarled as he left the room.

N lay without moving. He was bleeding from a cut of his face.

Touko lay a few feet away from him. She was gasping for breath, all the air in her lungs lost.

She barely raised her head to look over at N, the boy she was starting to fall in love with.

"N…" he didn't move.

Touko began to sob.

"N... Wake up…please…" Her head dropped as she passed out.

A few minutes later, Athena and Concordia walked into the room. They froze with horror.

"My Lord N!"

They rushed to his side.

"Concordia, help lift him onto the bed!"

N reached up with his remaining strength and grabbed Anthea's hand.

"T…Touko first. Help T-Touko f-first!" he gasped.

Anthea and Concordia looked uncertain.

"But-"

"Now! That's…an…o...order…"

The two goddesses looked at each other, and nodded.

"As you wish, my Lord," they said in unison.

They lifted Touko up and carried her into the back room.

As N lay alone, he realized his father was right. Touko was getting in the way of his plans. No more

kindness towards her anymore. Punishments for Touko were the last thing running though N's mind

before he lost consciousness...

Meanwhile, in the other side of the castle, Ghetsis was thinking. He had to think of a way so that girl and the King wouldn't grow close again.

Even if it meant bringing the King to his knees.

AN: Geez. Ghetsis makes his Bisharp do ALL the dirty work. ALL OF IT. Anyway, this chapter was one of many subject to some MAJOR editing, cutting out blood and violence. I wan this fanfic to be less grim and gory, so I've been rethinking everything.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Touko walked around in her small room. The radius was quite small, due to the stupid chain

around her ankle. This was ridiculous. She just hoped Julia and her team were alright...

The door suddenly swung open. Touko whipped around. N was standing in the doorway, holding a

tray of food. His eyes were like cold chips of steel. He had a bandage on his face from a particularly

deep cut. Touko's heart felt pained when she looked at it. But she didn't show it. She continued to stare defiantly at N.

"For me?" she said, staring at the measly meal on the tray. "Oh, you _shouldn't_ have!" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Shut up and eat your food. What you don't eat in three minutes will be taken away."

"A TIME LIMIT! Are you serious!" Touko shouted.

"This is STUPID!" she yelled. "Every time you show up, my life nosedives!"

"You-" N began. Touko didn't give him a chance to finish.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I'm sick of you! SICK OF THIS DUMP!" She gestured to the cold, gray,

concrete walls of the room.

N grabbed Touko by the wrist and brought her up to his face.

"Be. Quiet," he hissed.

"NO!" she yelled.

N's rage exploded. He slapped Touko across the face as hard as he could. She staggered, then turned and glared at him. N flinched slightly. If looks could kill, the whole room would be on fire.

Touko lunged forward. She was much stronger than N anticipated. She pinned him against the wall with her arm. His head banged against the concrete.

"Running from Pokémon in mazes tends to make you fit," she said.

N grabbed her arm and tried to wrench it away. It didn't budge.

He glared at Touko.

"I hate you!" he spat at Touko.

Her eyes blazed with cold fire. N cringed.

Touko suddenly leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his. N stiffened.

_What is she doing?_ He blinked. _Is this...a kiss?_

"Anthea! What is a kiss?" a young N asked.

Anthea had just finished reading N a story. It was a good one. The King saves his kingdom full of

suffering people and rescued a princess. They "had lived happily ever after", and "kissed" at the end.

Anthea looked slightly startled. As she hesitated, Concordia walked into the room.

"A kiss is used to show another person you love them. Boys and girls that like each other a lot will

kiss to show the other their affection," she explained.

"I like you both! A lot!" N chirped. "Will you kiss me?"

Concordia and Anthea giggled, and planted a kiss on each of N's cheeks.

N slowly put his arms around Touko.

In that dark room, they kissed for the first time.

When they broke apart, Touko said, "I don't hate you."

A few tears were running down her face. N put his head down for a while.

"N?" Touko asked uncertainly. "What's wrong?"

She gently put her fingers under his chin and lifted his head up. His face was wet with tears.

"Touko...I...I'm so sorry," he murmured sorrowfully.

"It's OK," she whispered. She put her forehead against his.

"I'm..going to get some more food," he said. He turned around and shut the door.

Touko slid slowly down the wall. She gently ran her fingers over her mouth.

She smiled softly. She fell into a deep sleep, exhausted from her fight with N.

Outside, N walked down the corridor, toward the pantry.

There was a flash of steel, and N fell.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When he came to, there was a searing pain in his left arm. He opened his eyes, or at least tried to.

There was a cut across his left eye. He couldn't open it. He looked around wildly with his good eye. He turned and saw a Pokémon running down the hall. A

POKÉMOMN had attacked him. It was obvious to anyone with a brain that it had been a trap.

N slowly stood up, clutching his arm.

_Touko!_ She must've set this up! And he fell for it.

_I'll make her pay_. he thought furiously. He slowly brought his right hand up to his temple. He cast out his mind to the Pokémon in the maze.

He had never done this before. But the situation was dire.

An Elgyem felt his pain. It realized who did this to N.

N had saved that Elgyem from a cruel Trainer. It owned him its life.

_Help me make her pay._

It nodded slowly. Using its special powers, it joined its conscious with N's. You see, when Elgyem's

do this, it allows the person to use its psychic powers.

Under N's control, it cast out a special Psychic attack. N/Elgyem sent the Psychic to where Touko

was sleeping. It took control of her limbs. She sleepwalked out of the room, through the corridors.

Still asleep, she pushed through a hole in the roof, out of the underground castle, into the outside world. The sun was shining brightly.

The Elgyem pushed its powers to the limit, allowing N to speak in Touko's mind.

_Wake up!_

Startled by N's voice in her head, Touko opened her eyes.

Right into the sun.

Touko let out a scream.

N sensed the scream through the psychic energy.

_Thank you, my friend,_ he thought as he and the Elgyem disconnected.

Outside, a Chandelure found Touko lying on the ground. Tears trickled in two slow trails down her

face through her closed eyelids. It brushed one of its arms against her face. She slowly blinked her

eyes open. The Chandelure waved it arms, trying to hypnotize her. It could then burn up her spirit.

It had no effect.

Touko blinked several times. Then screamed.

"I CAN'T SEE!" she screamed. "I CAN'T SEE!"

The Chandelure started.

Touko sank on the ground, wailing.

Night fell and a heavy rain began to fall.

Touko had stopped screaming, and was now sobbing, salty tears mixing with sweat from her face.

A Shuppet drifted close to her. Several others trailed behind it. They danced around her in a circle.

"N did this," she said quietly.

"He's the only one who could've done this." She didn't know why she knew. She just...knew.

Tears dripped onto her shaking hands.

"He did this…" she whispered.

Deep inside Touko, a soul-blackening rage began to bubble up. The Shuppets sensed it. They

began to chant an incantation. The rage continued to build up deep inside Touko's soul.

It then erupted in a fiery black blaze.

Inside the turmoil, Touko's hair whipped her face. Her mouth was open in a soundless scream.

Rage and anguish filled her sightless eyes. Clutching her head, she hurled a giant boulder.

She stared in the direction that the boulder flew. Reaching out her hand, she flicked her wrist.

Another boulder was sent flying. Touko realized what she just did. She turned her hand towards

the small hole that led to the castle. She threw her arm up, tearing away the ground. She jumped

down through the hole.

N would pay for this.

N awoke to a loud crashing coming from outside his room.

Shouts erupted. Along with it, the enraged cries of Touko's Pokémon.

Alarmed, N ran outside. In the hallways, Touko's Pokémon were engaged in battles with several

Team Plasma Grunts' Pokémon.

_"Keep fighting, my comrades! We must make sure Touko gets to the throne room!"_ Samurott called.

N heard what he said, and tore down the hall, towards the throne room.

- AUTHOR'S NOTE

Describing the psychic possession was one of the hardest things I've EVER written. So, sorry if it isn't good!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

N sprinted down the halls, leaving the fighting behind. He finally reached the throne room

and burst through the doors. There, floating in air, was Touko. Her hands were glowing blue with

psychic energy. Her white eyes stared.

N took a cautious step forward.

"Touko! What are you doing!"

Touko hands balled into fists. She warped, and appeared in front of him. N pupils shrunk in fear.

Touko lashed out her leg and kicked N in the stomach. He gasped as the air whooshed out of his lungs. Touko

continued her assault, this time kicking N in the chin in another devastating kick. N was thrown

into the air by the force of the kick.

Below him, Touko roared in fury. She grabbed the front of N's shirt. He held up his arms in a half-

hearted attempt to defend himself. But he was completely at Touko's mercy. Her face was grim as

she punched his face.

He felt as he was being attacked by a Sawk. Touko's strength was incomprehensible. She let go of

him and he crashed to the ground. N tried to push himself up. But his strength was failing. Touko

raised her arm. N felt psychic powers seize his body and was lifted up into the air.

"Touko…don't do this.." he begged.

Touko froze, then brought her arm sweeping down in an arc. N was brought crashing down into a

pillar with an explosion that shook the room. Touko raised her arm again and flung it down as hard

as she could. She slammed N into the wall.

Ghetsis, the Shadow Triad, and several Grunts burst into the room. They stared in horror at the

spectacle in front of them.

"She's using Psychic!" a Grunt said. "How is that possible? Humans can't use Pokémon attacks!"

"Grunts! Stop her!" Ghetsis hollered.

The Grunts sent out their Pokémon in bright flashes of light. They all lunged at Touko.

Not even turning around, Touko swept her hand and blew them all back.

The Grunts shook.

"S-s-she's a monster!" one gasped.

Touko was caterwauling. She crashed N down into the ground again and again.

One of the Grunts suddenly rushed forward.

"Touko! Stop!" she wailed.

"Ami! Don't!" Raidon rushed forward and threw his arms around Ami's middle.

Ami sobbed.

"We have to help our friend!" she cried.

"Saaya and Kisho are on it!" Amaya called.

Saaya grabbed Kisho by the arm and bolted forward. The two men's faces were set and

determined. Touko hurled a giant piece of rubble in their direction. Saaya dodged quicker what the

wind, then reached out and grabbed Touko arms. The young teen's eyes turned dark red. Her

mouth was opened in an ear-splitting screech of fury.

"She's mentally unstable!" Kisho yelled.

He reached out and pressed his fingers against Touko forehead. The tips glowed in a soft blue light.

Touko wrenched herself free. The two Grunts retreated.

Rai looked on.

"This is all we can do! Retreat for now!" a man called next to her.

"Hayato!" she said.

"My Lord Ghetsis, we must retreat for now!" Hayato called.

"She will calm down in a few seconds!"

"Are you crazy?! We can't leave the King with that monster!" Ghetsis shouted.

"No! He's right! Trust us!" Rai said.

Ghetsis looked at her, his eyes ablaze.

"Very well," he said. The all left the room, and stopped just outside the doors.

"She's calming down," Raidon observed.

He was right.

Touko's eyes were turning back to their white state. She slowly floated down to the ground.

"Wha..what happened?" she said, dazed. She turned and looked to her right.

She saw N laying in the rubble. His eyes were closed and he lay still.

"N...?" Touko whispered.

Cold dread washed over her like a tidal wave as she realized what she had done.

"N...! N! N!" she screamed. She clutched his motionless body to her own.

"N!" she screamed again.

"Shadow Triad! Seize her!" Ghetsis commanded.

They surrounded Touko and tried to grab her.

She instantly flared up again. Still grasping N against her body, she flung pieces of debris at the

three ninjas. They warped out of the way.

"Let her be for a while!" Yumemi called out. Her face was unusually grim.

"She's overcome with grief," Yumemi continued. "I can feel it..."

"T...Touko...L...Lord N..." Ami whispered. Her body shook and she clasped a hand over her mouth.

Tears stood on the edges of her eyes.

Raidon came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him.

"It's hard, I know," he said softly.

She turned and buried her head in his body. Her body shook with racking sobs.

Raidon squeezed her tightly.

Yumemi clutched her head. Her knees buckled.

Kisho rushed up and caught her.

"H-her grief...it's overwhelming," Yumemi said shakily.

"I know it is. I can feel it too," Kisho said gently.

In the throne room, Touko continued to clutch the person who's name she screamed out again and again.

Ghetsis had retreated to his private quarters. He had NOT intended for this to happen.

That girl was never supposed to gain psychic powers. N was only supposed to get wounded by the

trap Ghetsis himself had set up. He was supposed to think Touko did it. The whole plan was to

cause a greater rift between the two teens.

The girl was now a threat to N's life. Threats to the king must be eliminated.

Ghetsis decided to summon the other Sages to a meeting.

They must discuss the now inevitable punishment of the girl.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The effects of Touko's rampage were horrendous. The throne room was wrecked, and several

Grunts were dispatched to begin the repairs. N had been beaten badly, and suffered

many injuries. He had several a broken arm along with damage to his internal organs.

After being treated by Anthea and Concordia, he began a slow recovery.

Even Touko seemed to have suffered. She wandered through the hallways as she pleased, for no

one dared to come near her. Not even the Shadow Triad. She never bothered walking anymore;

she just floated through the air. She didn't cry, she showed no emotion at all. She seemed like an

empty shell, with no soul. But her soul was indeed, still there. It showed when she eventually

came upon the music room again. She glided silently over to the piano, and placed her fingers on

the keys. She began to play, but it wasn't like the happy or calming songs she had played before.

This song seemed…haunting. She joined other instruments into the song. Throughout the castle,

the music echoed loudly, although there were no speakers to amplify it. Everyone heard it. They all

knew it was Touko. No one else could play like that. No one even thought to find her. They were too scared.

N was sleeping in his room. He awoke to music drifting through the closed door. He sat up,

painfully. He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up. He gasped in pain. It felt

like a thousand knives were stabbing him. But he forced himself to keep going, towards the music

room. Anthea had ordered him to strict bed rest, but he had to go see who was playing.

He eventually came to the room, just as the song was ending. Touko's shoulders were hunched,

her head down. N stayed behind the doorway.

_"C…Cheren."_

N jumped. Touko's voice seemed to echo.

_"B…Bianca."_

_"N…"_

Touko started to laugh. It wasn't her usual laugh, full of life. This laugh was maniacal.

N was horrified. What had happened to Touko?

N stumbled through the doorway.

"Touko."

Touko whirled around, her blind eyes wide, but her face was deprived of any emotion.

_"Why have you come here?"_

N jumped at Touko's voice. It was nothing like her real voice. She sounded hollow, and her voice reverberated.

"I-I-"

_"You shouldn't be here. You shouldn't be near ME," _Touko continued.

She started to shake.

_"You shouldn't be near a monster…"_

She put a hand over her eyes.

_"Rrrrrgh…"_

N walked towards Touko anxiously. Glowing tears were squeezing out from between her fingers. N took

Touko by the wrist and moved her hand away. Glowing, light blue tears were coming out of

Touko's sightless eyes.

"Touko!" N said in alarm. "Your tears are glowing!"

_"Who cares?"_ Touko said.

"**I **do!" N protested. He threw his good arm around Touko in a tight embrace.

Touko looked very surprised. She looked down at N, then slowly put her arms around him.

"_I...I'm so sorry N..."_ she whispered sorrowfully.

"No...no. I'm the one who should be sorry," N said. "I shouldn't have done this to you. Now you can't see..."

Touko continued to weep. N held her close, tears spilling out of his eyes, too.

"We'll get through this...together," he whispered.

He pulled back and grazed his lips against hers. Touko closed her eyes and leaned forward, pressing her mouth against his.

She could've thought about the kiss, or what they would do next. But her mind was a jumbled

mess. Kisho had only cleared the rage from her head. There were still many thoughts and

emotions she felt. Most of them weren't even hers.

Touko leaned her head against N's chest. She cast out her mind to the instruments. The piano

glowed, and began to play. So did the violin. Eventually, a xylophone and some mixing gear joined

in. The pair sat back and listened to the song.

"How will I see my way around if I'm blind?" she asked.

"You seem to wander around just fine," N answered.

Touko sat silently.

"Try walking towards the piano," N encouraged.

Touko rose uncertainly to her feet. She started slowly towards the violins.

"No, those are the violins," N said.

_"Aaagh! H_ow can _I do th_is?" Touko growled in frustration.

"Touko...your voice. It keeps fluctuating..." N murmured quietly.

"How _ca_n I d_o thi_s?"

N ran forward and grabbed Touko's hand gently.

"Touko, calm down. I'll help you," he reassured her.

He reached out her hand towards the piano.

"My Lord N! WHAT are you doing here?!" a voice interrupted.

N whipped around, surprised.

"Anthea! Concordia!" he stuttered.

Touko instantly shrank back.

"You should be in bed!" Concordia said sternly.

"Anthea, don't Ghetsis about this, please. He'll have Touko killed," N begged.

Anthea hesitated. She looked at Touko, who was clinging to N's arm.

Concordia peered out from behind Anthea at Touko.

"Why Touko! Your tears are glowing!" she exclaimed.

Touko quickly wiped her eyes.

"S'nothing," she mumbled.

"Let's go back to the room," N said.

He stood up, but dropped back down to his knees. He moaned. Touko rushed to his side.

"He strained his organs," she said worriedly.

Her eyes began to water more heavily. N coughed harshly.

"Oh God, N!" Touko cried. Tears streamed steadily from her eyes.

"We need to get back to the room now! Our supplies are there!" Anthea said.

"_Hold on to N!_" Touko said. Anthea and Concordia obeyed her.

Touko's eyes widened and glowed blue. The group warped out of the room and reappeared in N's

room. N coughed up saliva over Touko's arm. Touko didn't even notice. She was too busy holding N.

"Anthea! Get the supplies!" Concordia said urgently.

Touko held her hand against N's stomach. It glowed in a soft blue light. N stiffened. His grip on

Touko tightened. Touko face was twisted with concentration. Her hand glowed more intensely. N

groaned. His fingers had turned white from gripping Touko so hard. Now he relaxed.

Anthea came back with her arms full of medical supplies. She watched in amazement.

"You healed him from the inside…" she murmured in wonder.

N went limp. Touko buckled slightly under his weight.

"He passed out," she said.

"Help him to the bed. I'll take care of Touko," Concordia said to Anthea.

She now turned to Touko.

"Let me clean up your eyes." She reached into her pocket and brought out a cloth. Putting her

hand under Touko's chin, she gently wiped the tears away. There were very slight burn marks where the tears had trailed.

"You poor thing. It looks like it hurts," Concordia said soothingly.

Touko shrugged. "I can't feel it," she said.

Concordia continued to wipe to tears from Touko's face. Suddenly, Touko lunged forward and hugged Concordia.

"I want to go home…"

Touko started to cry quietly.

Concordia put her arms around Touko and stroked her hair.

"It'll be alright, my dear. You'll see," she said soothingly.

But she knew in her head that things were not going well. She had overheard the final decision of

the Seven Sages' meeting. Their ultimate decision.

Touko wouldn't be let off the hook. Not even close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Touko? There are some people here to see you," Anthea said.

Touko looked up in fear.

"Who?"

"Some Grunts. They wanted to speak with you."

"Um…OK," Touko said uncertainly.

She heard the door creak, and footsteps.

"Touko?" She heard a voice say.

"Ami?" Touko said. She jumped up.

"Ami!' she shouted. She dashed forward and threw her arms around the Grunt.

Ami hugged her back.

"I'm so glad you and Lord N are OK!" she said.

"Also," she continued. "How did you hug me with perfect aim if you're blind?"

Touko pulled back. "Umm…I have no idea," she answered.

"It's your psychic powers," a voice came from the doorway.

It was Kisho and Yumemi.

"Let's start with a simple test. Who is behind me?" Kisho asked.

Touko cast out her mind to the person behind him.

"Yumemi. I can feel her," she responded.

"Very good. Let's try something else. What is Yumemi feeling?"

It was a challenge. There were so many emotions in Touko's mind she couldn't pick out Yumemi's. She scrunched up her

eyes and concentrated hard. After a few moments, she looked up.

"I think she's day-dreaming again," Touko answered. She was panting from the effort, and her eyes had started leaking glowing tears

again. Ami looked extremely concerned. Kisho looked grim.

"It seems your eyes start to leak psychic energy when you are under extreme stress," he commented.

Yumemi stepped out from behind Kisho.

"You have a rather unusual combination of psychic powers," she said.

"Most psychics have telekinesis, and some others can see the future. YOU, Touko, are both telekinetic and an empath, to

some degree. Being an empath is a heavy burden, because you don't just feel your own emotions, the emotions of others

around you. In your case, you can pick up the emotions of everyone in the castle, even if they are far away," Yumemi explained.

"How did you know?" Touko asked in wonder. Her eyes widened.

"You're...an empath...?"

Yumemi nodded.

"How are you not bothered by everyone's emotions?" Touko asked.

"I trained myself to block them out. Or at least, the ones I don't want to feel," Yumemi said.

"That's what we're here to help you do," Kisho put in. "We will help you hone your psychic abilities so you won't hurt

yourself, or anyone else."

"Yes! Please help me! I don't want to be a threat anymore!" Touko cried.

"Then, let's get started!" Yumemi said cheerfully.

N, Anthea and Concordia had stepped outside.

"I wonder how it's going..." Anthea wondered.

"Fine, I'm sure," N said.

"N."

N turned when he heard his name. He saw Ghetsis, walking with the other Sages.

"N, we need that girl," Ghetsis said grimly.

"W...Why?" N asked.

"She has become too dangerous." Ghetsis said.

"We can't allow her to be human anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

There was no sadness. There was no anger, no shock, no nothing. N just…stood there. He could see his father's mouth moving. What was he talking about? He

slowly looked over at Anthea and Concordia's faces. It seemed like they were shocked. Anthea said something, but the words seemed like they were coming

through a filter. Through that filter, N heard his father's voice. He turned back and saw that Ghetsis had taken out a scroll. He mouth moved as he read the

words. N's hearing began to come back. "

"…has decreed that Touko White shall be transformed into a Pokémon on the day of…"

N felt the ground dip below he feet. He felt as if he was falling into a dark abyss. N quietly closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt two pairs of arms catch him. He

blinked open his eyes. He was on the ground, with Anthea and Concordia supporting him. They looked at him, their gazes full of anguish. N sat up quickly.

"Not so quickly, my Lord!" Anthea said in alarm. "You passed clean out."

"Why?!" N said. "How am I going to tell this to Touko?!"

Anthea and Concordia said nothing. N clutched his head in his hands. Tears flowed out of his eyes steadily. Anthea and Concordia held him tightly. They were

crying silently. Kisho, Ami and Yumemi came outside. Their faces were full of horror. They had heard.

About five minutes later, Raidon, Amaya, Saaya, Rai, and Hayato joined them. Ami ran into Raidon's arms, sobbing.

"Ghetsis just told everyone," Amaya said quietly. Her head was hung low.

"What are we going to tell Touko?" Saaya asked.

"That is up to Lord N to decide," Raidon said. "And he is obviously in no condition to tell her."

The others nodded in understanding. Saaya and Hayato hoisted N to his feet and brought him inside. Touko was sitting on the ground cross-legged. She was

manipulating a ball of water that was floating between her hands. With a flick of her pointer finger, the ball morphed into a fish with iridescent scales. N, Hayato,

and Saaya passed her. The fish suddenly dissolved. The water cascaded onto the ground, where it lay in a puddle. Touko spun around.

"What happened?" she asked, eyeing N.

Hayato and Saaya looked at each other.

"He fainted outside," Hayato said.

"From?" Touko pressed.

"We dunno. We were just walking with Amaya, Raidon, and Rai and came upon him with Anthea and Concordia, passed clean out."

Touko was silent for a while, then turned back to the water. Closing her eyes, her body began to glow a light blue. Objects from around the room began to spin

around her in a whirlwind of psychic energy.

Yumemi and Kisho poked their heads in.

"You've gotten a lot better, Touko," Kisho commented quietly.

"...Thanks." She turned her head back, frowning slightly.

Hayato and Saaya, with the help of Anthea and Concordia, laid N on the bed. The others trailed in. Rai was silent for a while, then spoke up.

"He'll have to tell her eventually," she said.

"Yes. But now's not the time," Amaya said. Her voice seemed to cascade like falling rain.

Saaya looked at her fondly. Amaya had such a soothing voice. It always calmed everyone around her.

Saaya turned and looked at N, who was sitting up. His face was completely slack, but his eyes were full of emotion. It was hard for Saaya to tell. It looked like…

sadness? Possibly. Anger? Didn't seem like it. Grief? Remorse?

"I…have to tell..Touko. But h-how?" N whispered hoarsely.

"You will be the one to tell her, but not now," Raidon said firmly.

"N-no! I…I have to-"

"My Lord N, what you have to do is REST right now. You strained your organs again."

"Let me help," came a voice from the doorway. It was Touko.

Everyone stepped back and let her through.

N looked down at Touko. She walked over to his side and held her hand against his stomach. Once again, her hand radiated a soft blue light. Only this time, N

didn't cringe. The entire procedure was painless. N looked down at Touko, sorrow brimming in his eyes. Touko didn't seem to notice.

"Rest now, N," she said softly.

"I…I can't," N said.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel tired…" N mumbled. It was a lame excuse, but it was the only one he could think of.

"Well, then. I'll stay here until you feel tired," Touko said firmly. She looked at everyone else.

"Does that seem like a good idea to you?" she asked.

Everyone got the hint. They nodded and walked out of the room.

Touko kneeled down and stroked N's head. N looked at her.

"Can you sing again?" he whispered.

Touko looked at him, her sightless eyes full of affection. She nodded, and began to sing a song she had sung long ago.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said I'll never let you go…_

Touko sang much more softly than before, and more slowly. But the sweetness in her voiced hadn't faded.

_But all those shadows almost killed your light._

_I remember…you said_

_Don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead…and gone…and past_

_Tonight_

N loved the chorus. He closed his eyes as Touko sang on.

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe_

_And _

_Sound…_

N drifted off into sleep as Touko finished the main chorus.

Touko ran her hand over the side of N's face. She smiled sadly.

Poor N. He had been through a lot. Too much. And it was her fault.

She clasped N's hand. His fingers tightened around hers.

What was he dreaming about? Pokémon? Liberation? Her? Touko could only guess. She couldn't see into anyone's dreams. She wished she could see into N's.

Soon, Touko also drifted off into sleep. Before she did, she whispered,

"I know your secret."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

N and Touko slept through the night.

Anthea had walked in to check on N, and found Touko kneeling by his bedside, fast asleep. The fingertips of two teens were

just touching each other, which led Anthea to believe they had fallen asleep holding hands. She smiled and quietly backed

out of the room. N stirred. He opened his eyes and looked to his side. Touko was still asleep. He smiled sorrowfully at her for

a while, then laid his head back down and fell back asleep.

"Anthea?"

Anthea turned. Ghetsis was walking towards her. She bowed low.

"Lord Ghetsis," she said. He nodded once.

"How's N?" he inquired.

"His organs have completely healed. It's amazing what Touko did…" said Anthea.

Ghetsis turned his head. "What is this that Touko did?" he asked sharply.

Anthea heart sank as she realized what she said. She sighed.

"Touko healed N's organs…completely," she admitted.

"How can we be sure she did not do something else? Such as hurt him?" Ghetsis said.

Anthea looked up sharply. "My Lord! She may have hurt Lord N in the past, but she would never do something like that!

She feels truly sorry for what she did. And…I think she's in love with him," Anthea said.

"N is the king of Team Plasma! He doesn't have time for love! And he certainly shouldn't love HER!" Ghetsis said angrily. He

closed eyes, sighing. He turned to Anthea.

"You know what I must do, Anthea. Having psychic powers can be dangerous. Even a well-trained individual can lose

control. We learned that with Kisho. We can't risk her losing it again. She might kill N" Ghetsis said gently.

"But…" Anthea murmured. Ghetsis put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you see any other alternative? We can't just let Touko go. She would go back to her friends and family, suddenly blind

with psychic powers, after missing for months. They would definitely inquire about her condition in a panic. No doubt her

mother would contact the League. We can't risk the League trying to shut us down before N has Reshiram. You want to see

the suffering Pokémon freed, don't you, Anthea?" Ghetsis explained.

Anthea gripped her apron, and then nodded slowly.

"I'll leave it to N to deliver Touko to us. It has to be done," Ghetsis said before walking away.

He left the goddess standing in the dark corridor, still gripping her apron with trembling hands. She bowed her head and

walked silently into the room.

In the room, N and Touko had both woken up. N was silent. Anthea had taken him aside and told him that Ghetsis required

him to bring Touko to the Sages. He had been dreading this. How do you tell someone that they have been sentenced to

death, and now must deliver themselves into custody?

Touko." She looked up.

N took a breath. "I have something I need to tell-"

"I know."

N stopped mid-sentence.

"W…What?"

"I know I'm going to be turned into a Pokémon. I know that I must give myself up to the custody of the Sages. I know...everything," Touko said.

"H-How?" N stuttered.

"I'm an empath. I read your mind. I read Ghetsis' mind. I read all of your minds."

"Touko, don't go. Please. Change your mind," N begged.

Touko looked at him, her face full of emotion.

"Change my mind? To what? What am I supposed to do? Run away? MAKE them change their minds? I don't want to hurt

anyone anymore. This is the best way."

"Just…change your mind. Please!" N pleaded.

Touko pulled her knees up to her chest. "I…"

N reached over and fiddled with a lock of her hair. Touko looked at him, her blind eyes staring.

"What are you…"

N put his hand under her chin, and grazed his lips against hers. His eyes were full of tears.

"Helping you…helping you changing your mind."

Touko pulled away.

"N, I don't know if I might snap again. I'm doing this to protect you," Touko said.

"But…but your family. Your mother and friends…" N said hopelessly.

"It is up to the Sages to figure that out," Touko said firmly. "They're the ones carrying out the transformation; it's their job to

inform people who know the person."

N bit his lip to keep it from trembling. He threw his arms around Touko and held her close, tears streaming. Touko hugged

him back. She took his hand.

"Let's go."

Then, together, they descended down the dark corridor.

Ghetsis and the other Sages were sitting at their meeting table, discussing the execution.

"Ghetsis." The seven men, looked up, surprised.

It was Touko, her hand locked with N's.

"I've come to deliver myself," she said.

"What-" Ghetsis began, shocked.

"I see no other alternative to being turned into a Pokémon. I've fully accepted the fact that I will no longer be human. I must pay for what I did to N." Touko

bowed her head in submission.

Ghetsis was shocked by Touko's bravery. This girl had known full well that if she came, here, she was signing her own death

sentence as a human. Yet she came, willingly too! Ghetsis doubted there were many people with that amount of bravery. Or maybe she

had just given up on life? Ghetsis had to test her.

"You knew full well that if you come here, you were giving yourself up to us. Why did you come here, then?"

Touko looked directly at him. Her sightless eyes bore into his, making Ghetsis feel slightly unnerved.

"I don't want to risk hurting N again," Touko said.

"What about your family and friends? You'll never see them again," Ghetsis pressed.

"I said I see no other alternative to this. What, am I supposed to try to escape from here? I don't even know where this

place is. I also don't want to risk hurting the ones I love, either."

"I see," Ghetsis said.

"Shadow Triad, take her away," he commanded.

A Shadow Triad member warped into the room. He walked over to Touko. When he stepped back, her hands were bound.

Then, she and the Shadow Triad member warped into the room next door. Concordia was standing next to what looked like

a dressing room.

"Lord Ghetsis has ordered for you to change into different clothes. Concordia will help dress you. Don't even think about

trying anything," the man said as he undid Touko's hands. He disappeared.

Touko walked into the dressing room, and saw a traditional, simple white kimono dangling from a hanger. Concordia followed

Touko in. Silently, Touko took off her white dress and slipped into the kimono. Concordia quietly tied the sash. Touko pulled

her hair out from the back of her outfit and looked toward where she felt the mirror was, even though she couldn't see herself.

"I bet I look nice," she whispered.

"You do," Concordia whispered back, her voice finally cracking. She swept Touko into a hug.

"You are such a brave girl," Concordia said softly.

"I don't feel brave," Touko responded.

Concordia knelt down to eye-level with Touko. It was a natural reaction, despite the fact that Touko was blind.

"You are giving yourself up to the Sages protect N from yourself. You are sacrificing being human to ensure someone else's

safety. You don't think that is brave?"

Touko just shook her head hopelessly.

"It sounds like you are finished," a voice came from outside. The Shadow Triad came into the dressing room. He retied

Touko's hands. Outside, there were four Team Plasma grunts. Each one held a long staff with a chain attached to the top.

The Team Plasma Grunt held a collar in his hand. He moved Touko's hair out of the way and put the collar around her neck.

He then led her over to the grunts, and attached all four chains to the collar. They would've covered her eyes, but she was

blind, so it wasn't necessary.

"We are transferring you to the detention center," the Shadow Triad said.

"You have a detention center in this castle?" Touko asked.

The Shadow Triad didn't answer.

The Team Plasma grunts led Touko through the halls. She kept her head high. They passed by a room, and Touko sensed it

was full of people.

She then heard a strangled cry. It was N. He held onto the wall for support, holding his head with his free hand. Ami sank to

the ground, sobbing. So did Yumemi and Amaya. Amaya rarely cried. Raidon, Kisho, and Saaya went over to the girls and

comforted them. Rai, who never cried, leaned against Hayato silently. Anthea and Concordia stood by N with their heads

bowed in grief. The seven Sages looked on, their faces solemn.

The somber procession eventually reached the detention center. The grunts pulled their staffs, and the chains popped off

Touko's collar. One grunts stood up and walked over to Touko.

"Your hands, please," he said.

He removed the bounds from Touko's hands. Touko stood still, staring at the window in the wall. The Grunts left.

"The transformation will take place 14 days from now," the Shadow Triad said.

"You will be held here until then." He disappeared, as silent as a shadow.

Touko was left alone, still staring silently at the window.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

13 days remained until the day of the transformation.

Touko hadn't gotten any visitors, and she suspected she wouldn't get any. She had been labeled as an extremely dangerous

criminal. Touko thought about her Pokémon. If they learned the truth about her fate, they would go on a rampage,

Samurott most of all. They would most certainly try to find her and break her out. What would happen to them if they

tried? Touko shook her head. No, no...N was the King of Team Plasma, and he loved all Pokémon. He would ensure their

safety. But what if they blamed him and attacked him? Maybe she could ask if she could see her Pokémon one more time

before she became one of them…

12 days until the transformation remained.

Touko was lost in her memories of her journey, which had been cut so short.

Accumula Town was such a pretty town. She could hear the piano and drums drifting down from a house high up on a hill.

However was playing was almost as good as Touko.

"Hey, Touko come listen to this," Cheren said. He led her over to a large crowd.

The crowd was looking up at a group of people. They were dressed like knights and held flags bearing some sort of shield,

with a "P" and a "Z". What did that stand for? Touko looked up at a man looming above them all. He wore a rather unusual

robe, and had sickly green hair that reminded Touko for vomit. Gross. But what was probably his most alarming feature

were his eyes, which seemed to drill into her. One of them had some sort of red eye patch on it.

"My good people! Thank you for coming here!" his voice rang out. Touko saw people all around her perk their heads up. Guy

knew how to get an audience's attention.

"My name is Ghetsis. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

He sure knew how to keep an audience's attention too. People murmured in confusion to one another.

"I'm sure that most of you believe that most of you believe humans and Pokémon are equals. However…Is that really the

truth? Pokémon are different from humans. Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers…"

Touko's eyes widened in disbelief. That was a total lie! The crowd whispered to each other in shock.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Only then will Pokémon and humans truly be equals. I urge you…to release

your Pokémon! Thank for listening," Ghetsis said.

Touko clutched her head the people started to pack up.

"My brain just died. Did he kill it?" she said loudly.

"Touko! He's looking right at you!" Cheren hissed.

"So what? What right does he have to say that Pokémon are unhappy? I SERIOUSLY doubt he's met with all these peoples'

Pokémon, so how does he know if they're unhappy?" Touko said defiantly.

Touko felt something prod her side. She looked down at her Oshawott. She smiled at him and picked him up. Oshawott

nuzzled into her face.

"Osha! Oshaaaa wott!" he said happily.

Touko hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ohsawott, how could I ever let you go?" she said.

She suddenly felt another graze burning into her. She turned, and saw a young man, about a few years older than her,

standing a ways away from her and Cheren.

Touko closed her eyes, remembering the first time she ever laid eyes on N. He was just…dazzling, for lack of a better word.

The young man started to walk towards her, pushing up the rim of his black and gray baseball cap. He had long, tea green

hair held back in a ponytail. He wore a black, long-sleeved under shirt under a white shirt.

Touko's eyes fell to his hands, which had a thick bracelet on his right, and golden bangle bracelets on his left. Next, Touko's

eyes fell to what was hanging from his khakis. She squinted. It was some sort of golden Rubix cube…Touko's eyes traveled

up the Saturn-like necklace that swayed back and forth as the older teen walked.

Finally, her eyes met his. They seemed to switch between dark green and gray. They were the most beautiful eyes Touko

had ever seen. Before she even realized what had happened, the young man was in front of her.

"Your Pokémon…Just now, it was saying…" he said.

Cheren walked up to Touko.

"Whoa, slow down. You talk way too fast," he said to the young man. "And did you say that Touko's Pokémon was

TALKING?"

The young man looked slightly affronted.

"Yes, he's talking. You can't hear him either…How sad."

Touko was surprised. She'd heard rumors that there were a small handful of people in the world that could actually

understand what Pokémon were saying. Red, a very famous Trainer from Kanto, was one of them.

"My name is N, by the way. What's yours?" he asked, looking at Touko.

_N? Who names their kid N?_ Touko thought.

"I'm…Touko," she responded.

"Well, Touko, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!"

N threw a PokeBall, and a Purrloin appeared in a bright flash of light.

Touko took a step back. This was completely uncalled for. She sent forth Oshawott regardless.

"Go, Oshawott! This is your first Trainer battle! Let's do our best!"

"I…I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…Why would he say that?" N murmured.

Touko blinked, then regained her composure.

"What the HECK were you thinking? You do NOT have your Pokémon attack the opposing Trainer!"

N ignored her.

"As long as Pokémon are forced to be confined in PokeBalls…they will never be perfect beings. I have to change this world of

them, because all Pokémon are my friends."

All Pokémon, regardless of their species or type, was N's friend. When she became a Pokémon, would she be N's friend too?

Or would she still be considered a cruel human who locked Pokémon in PokeBalls?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Several days had gone by. There was only 8 days left.

The closer the day came, the more panic Touko felt in her heart. Sadness, anger, despair, and most of all, fear. She clutched her head. The emotions were almost

becoming too much to bear.

"_I can help you ya know,"_ a voiced suddenly echoed in Touko's head.

Her head jerked up. Had she finally gone crazy?

_"Oh for God's sake, Touko. Don't act so freaked. It's embarrassing.," _the voice continued.

"W…Who are you?" Touko whispered.

_"Wow. You really are stupid."_

Touko flinched.

The voice laughed deviously. _"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I offend you? It's just my job. I'm supposed to make you feel bad. It's what I do."_

"What do you mean?" Touko murmured.

_"Well, I guess I could give you a hint, or something. I'm…a sort of manifestation, you could say. A manifestation of your deepest, darkest emotions. You can try _

_to keep me buried deep down, but sometimes I show."_

Touko was silent. Her mind went back to a song she had heard long ago, speaking of what lurks deep down inside every person. It's what made them hard to

love. It was their…

"Dark side," Touko whispered. "You're my Dark side."

_"Bingo. Frankly, I'm surprised you caught on so fast."_ Touko saw a figure walking towards her.

She looked like Touko, expect much more…evil.

She had wild, dark red hair, most of which hung down her back. Her cap was deep red and white, and a dark navy blue vest covered her white shirt, which

showed the girl's midriff. She had shorts like Touko's, only they sported a more indigo hue. What was probably most unusual of all was her eyes, which were as

red as her hair, and her pure white skin.

_"Before you get too freaked out, let me tell you that all Darks Sides bear some resemblance to the person they lurk in, IF they can manifest. Oh, and make sure _

_you capitalize the "S" in Side. I'm a person, too." _

"Wait, how can I even see you? I'm blind!" Touko said.

Her Dark side waved her question away.

_"I'll get to that in a second. Now, don't even think of asking me what my name is, or if it's Touko, cause the answer is, no, I don't have a name._

Touko was silent.

"_The reason most Dark Sides don't have names is because they're just emotions. As I said earlier, only a few can manifest. It's pretty rare, I guess. I wouldn't _

_really know. I live in YOUR head. That brings us to why you can see me. You're in your head. In your head, you can see."_

Touko looked around, and realized she COULD see. She was quite unsure of where she was.

_"Lovely little world you got here. I heard that each world differs depending on the person."_

Touko was in a lush forest, with enormous trees that stretched to the sky. They were covered in soft green moss. Several small islands were dotted on a large

pool of clear water. Touko's Dark Side stroked the moss a little. It turned brown and died, falling of the tree's trunk.

Dark Side Touko grinned evilly, then swept her hand across the trunk. Moss shriveled and died.

Touko felt a sharp stab of pain in her head. She shrieked and sank to her knees, clutching her head. Dark Side Touko noticed.

_"I can make your mental world fall apart, and you will succumb to me," _she said.

"P-Please, don't-" Touko began.

_"Unless,"_ Dark Side Touko interrupted. _"You give me a name."_

Touko started. Her Dark Side was still smirking, but her eyes were full of unshed tears.

_"Please name me,"_ she whispered. _"I want to be a person too."_

Touko was silent. She felt sorry for her Dark Side. She shook her head. Why should she feel sorry for her Dark Side. She was made up of all negative emotions.

She was EVIL. And yet…

"How…How about this?" she asked. Touko's Dark Side looked up.

"Hilda," Touko said. Her Dark Side grinned.

_"Hilda…"_ she murmured. Her smile grew.

_"Hilda. 'Fighter Girl'. It's fitting. Thanks Touko."_

She was suddenly right in front of her.

_"Now I have a name. Unlike N. He's nameless. Always will be."_

Touko's eyes widened and her throat tightened.

_"Gotcha,"_ Hilda grinned menacingly. _"You let your guard down."_

Tentacles as red as Hilda's hair shot out from behind her. They wrapped themselves around Touko, cutting off her breath.

"N…no. No!" she gasped.

_"If you are no longer human, I no longer exist. I can help you!"_ Hilda hissed.

_Give in!"_

"Stop! Stop it!"

_"I helped you achieve so much! I'm the reason behind your psychic powers!"_ Hilda yelled.

Touko stopped struggling.

"What?"

_"It's true! Shuppets feed off negative emotions. But yours were so strong that they backfired. Instead of feeding off your negative emotions, they manifested into _

_me. Added bonus, you got psychic powers! You are so much more powerful than before!"_

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Touko screamed. "Leave me alone!"

_"That's right! Let all those negative emotions flow throughout you! It'll only make me stronger!"_

Kisho was in the control room with Yumemi, watching Touko. Why did the two of them have to watch Touko, awaiting her fate? It twisted his stomach. It wasn't

only just him and Yumemi.

Ami, Amaya, Rai, Raidon, Saaya, and Hayato had also been assigned to keep an eye on Touko. Was this supposed to be some sort of punishment?

"Hey Kisho…" Yumemi said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Touko isn't moving," Yumemi said.

Panic filled Kisho. He rushed over to the screen. Sure enough, the young teen had gone completely rigid. Kisho noticed something flicker in her eyes.

"Yumemi, zoom in on Touko's face," Kisho said slowly.

The camera zoomed in. Touko's eyes were flashing between white and dark red. She started to twitch.

"Oh God…" Kisho murmured.

Faint, red trendils started to surround Touko. Her long, brown hair started to move, slowly turning red.

"Get the others!" Kisho yelled. "It's her Dark Side! She's emerging!"

Touko stood up and looked up at the security camera. She grinned wickedly. She thrust out her hand.

There was a flash of blue, and the camera exploded. Yumemi fell back in shock. One by one, the rest of the security cameras turned to static.

"She disconnected all the cameras!" Yumemi exclaimed.

"Saaya! Come in! Yes, this is Kisho. Listen, this is URGENT. Touko's Dark Side has emerged and taken over Touko. Take the others and find the King as fast as you

can. She's after Lord N!"

_"Great job, Kisho! You figured it out!"_

Kisho and Yumemi whirled around. Touko was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red, and her now dark red hair was floating around her. A faint, red aura

surrounded her.

_"Figures that the man who subdued me before would figure it out so fast."_

Touko lunged forward.

_She's fast!_ Kisho thought.

_What is she?!_

_AN: BWAAAAH!_

_I FINALLY finished this chapter! It took awhile. Thank you for waiting! I introduced a new "character", Touko's Dark Side. I got the idea from Kelly Clarkson's song, "Dark Side". I wanted to name her Hilda, because she's basically another version of Touko, like how Hilda is another name for Touko._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

It felt like weeks had gone by. No, it felt longer than that, like months.

N tried to ignore the grief and carry on with his life. But all he could think about was Touko. After meeting her in Accumula Town, N found himself constantly thinking about what her Oshawott had said. He hoped he would see her again. He must have hoped Oshawott would see his Trainer for what she really was: a cruel person who only used Pokémon as tools. He got his wish to see Touko again in Nacrene City. However, it didn't go exactly as he envisioned. It never did.

N pushed his way throughout the heavy doors of the Nacrene Museum. It was such a pity that a place that taught history was also a place that promoted Pokémon abuse.

N suddenly felt a hand on hid\s chest. He looked down. It was Touko. His heart immediately began to beat faster.

Touko's face turned pink and she pulled her hand back quickly.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Hey," N said quietly, looking away for a second.

"Sorry I bumped into you. Now if you'll please exude me, I need to go into the Gym…"

"Wait!" N grabbed Touko's hand.

"I can't let you go in there! That place promotes Pokémon abuse!"

Touko looked startled, then indignant. "No, it doesn't! It's a place for Trainers to test their strength!"

"Exactly! I…I want to see things no one else can see. The truth of Pokémon trained by Trainers, and how Trainer should be…A future where Pokémon are finally perfect…Do you feel the same?"

"Wh…What the heck are you talking about?! Now please let go of me!"

N felt taken aback.

"Huh. I actually expected more from you. My friends and I will test you to see if you see what I see!"

He sent out his Pidove.

Touko looked startled. "I don't want to fight you!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"I…I try not to battle unless completely necessary! I don't want my Pokémon to be hurt too much!"

"You're a Pokémon Trainer! All you do is hurt your Pokémon!" N said angrily.

He had touched a nerve. Touko's face was filled with outrage.

"You're wrong! You said it yourself! You said my Pokémon were HAPPY to be with me! I'll prove it to you!"

She called forth her first Pokémon. A blue otter, about 2 feet in height, burst out in a flash of light.

_Her Oshawott has evolved already? How much has she been training him?_ N thought.

Dewott glared at N.

_"So, we meet again, huh."_

N gritted his teeth. He still hadn't forgotten how Touko's Oshawott had come to her defense in Accumula Town.

"Pidove, use Gust!" N shouted.

"Dewott, dodge and use Razor Shell!" Touko commanded.

Dewott leapt into the air. He unclipped his scallops. He threw them at Pidove, both of them hitting in quick succession.

_I heard that each Dewott's scallop technique. Touko's must be using them as shrunken-like weapons…_

N's thoughts were interrupted by a large crash.

Startled, he looked down. Pidove was lying in a heap at his feet.

"Impossible!" he muttered. "It was only two hits…"

"Nope. I was more than just two hits, dude. Check it," Touko said, smiling triumphantly.

Two blurs sped past both sides of N's face, cutting of a few strands of his hair on the process.

"What was-?!"

"Dewott's scallops double as shrunken boomerangs. They hit more than once."

N clenched his fists, and sent out his Tympole.

"Go, Tympole!"

"A Water-type, eh? Guess I'll send out my new friend. Go! Crackle!"

A Blitzle burst out in a flurry of sparks.

"Tympole, use Round!"

"Crackle, dodge it and use Charge!" Touko shouted.

Her Blitzle leapt nimbly out of the way and began to absorb electricity from the air.

"It's vulnerable, Tympole! Use Round again!"

This time, the attack hit Crackle directly. It stumbled, it's knees shaking slightly.

"Crackle! Hang in there! Use Spark!" Touko yelled encouragingly.

Crackle straightened up, and unleashed a burst of electricity, strengthened by the previous charge attack.

Tympole gave a sad wail and fainted.

N trembled with rage. How could she defeat him so easily, and have FUN doing it?

He looked up in disgust at his opponent.

Touko looked at him evenly.

"I can tell you have one more Pokémon left. Come at me with everything you've got!"

N wordlessly sent out Timburr. It tossed its log around skillfully, glaring at Crackle. Touko called Crackle back, and sent out Dewott again.

"I dream of a world where Pokémon are finally free of cruel Trainers!" N declared.

"I dream of a world where Vullaby' can cross the roads without having their motives questioned," Touko said snidely.

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?!" N screamed.

Timburr leapt into the air, and raised his log above his head.

He sped right past Dewott, and instead brought his log smashing down onto Touko's ankle.

She screeched in agony and fell to the ground.

"Timburr!" N said in shock.

Dewott roared in rage. He barreled at Timburr, slashing him with his scallops. Timburr fell face-down, defeated.

N returned him to his PokeBall and ran to Touko. He knelt down beside ever.

"I-I can't…I didn't…I d-didn't order him to do that…"

Touko clutched at his shirt.

"It hurts…It really hurts…N…help me. PLEASE," she breathed.

N nodded, his hands still trembling uncontrollably.

He carefully scooped Touko into his arms and ran to the Pokémon Center. Touko's head rested against his chest, her hand still grasping his shirt.

N burst throughout the doors.

"Please, I need help! This girl's ankle is broken!" he called.

The nurse came rushing over. She pulled off Touko's boot. Touko shrieked and grabbed N's arm so hard he winced.

The nurse gasped. What on earth happened to your ankle?!" she asked.

N's heart sank. Touko would most certainly tell them she was hurt by-

"A wild Timburr," Touko groaned through clenched teeth.

"A wild Timburr?" the nurse asked.

_A…wild Timburr?_ N thought.

"I was doing some training in the Pinwheel Forest and it attacked me," Touko explained.

"Ah. I see." The nurse looked up at N. "Are you her boyfriend?"

N blushed. "A-Ah. Um…no. I was walking by and saw her."

"Ah. Well, thank you for bringing her here. It looks like a bad break."

N swallowed and looked down at Touko, who was shaking slightly.

He turned his back and walked throughout the doors, heading to Pinwheel Forest.

"Timburr…why did you attack Touko? You broke her ankle."

_"So what? She insulted you and your ideals. I won't let anyone treat you like dirt. You're my friend."_

N gave a small smile.

"You're my friend too, Timburr. You're very lucky no one saw what you did. You could've been put down," N said.

_"Yeah, but no one DID see. So I'm good,"_ Timburr said.

N allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. Then a thought struck him.

Touko could've easily told the nurses what really happened to her, but she lied.

"Why did she lie…?" N wondered aloud.

He reached the outskirts of Pinwheel Forest.

"This is where all of you part ways with me. Take care of yourselves, OK?"

_"We will!"_ Tympole chirped before hopping away into a puddle.

"I'll miss you, N," Pidove cooed before soaring away.

Timburr stayed. He looked N squarely in the eye.

_"Now listen real good. Don't let anyone lure you away from what you think is right, ya hear me?"_

N smiled and nodded.

"I won't. I promise."

N still felt bad about Touko getting injured. She was lucky that her ankle healed at all.

But he had broken his promise to Timburr...

"Lord N! Lord N!" a voice shouted.

Alarmed, N looked up. Saaya, Raidon, and Amaya burst into the room.

"You need to come with us right now! You're in danger!" Saaya exclaimed.

"W…What?" N said.

"There's no time to explain! Touko's Dark Side has emerged and she's after you!"

"Her Dark-" N was cut off by Amaya, who grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Let's move!" Hayato said, who was waiting outside with Ami and Rai.

"Kisho! Yumemi! What's the status?" Saaya spoke into his walkie-talkie.

There was no answer.

"Kisho! Yumemi! Come in!"

Still, nothing.

"We need to go now. Like, right now," Ami said in an urgent voice.

"Touko might be coming down the hallway any second now," Rai put in.

The group ran down the dark corridor.

"What's a dark side?" N asked as they ran.

"It's hard to explain," Raidon said. "One lurks inside everyone of us."

N and the grunts stopped to rest. N put a hand on his chest. A dark side lurked inside him, too?

What was his like? Was it evil? N's stomach churned, and he felt slightly sick.

"I'm going to try getting a hold of Yumemi and Kisho again, " Saaya said.

"Yumemi! Kisho! Are you there?"

This time, a voice came through.

_You playing Hide-and-Seek, King? You should know, I'm VERY good at finding people. Ready or not, here I come…"_

N trembled. It was the exact same voice Touko was talking in the music room.

Nobody moved an inch. Everyone stood silently, listening.

N heard a voice in his ear.

_"Found you."_

N felt a hand smother his mouth. He was yanked back into the darkness.

"Lord N!" Rai yelled. She started to run forward. She looked down the dingy hallway.

"They're…they're gone…" she whispered.

Amaya turned to Saaya.

"Where's Kisho and Yumemi?" she asked urgently.

"They didn't answer the walkie-talkie. Dark Side Touko did."

Ami put a hand over her mouth.

"My God, Saaya, you don't think she…did s-she…?" she murmured.

"We can't jump to conclusions, Ami," Saaya said, but his face was bleak.

"What we need to focus on doing is finding Lord N. Let's move out."

The party of Grunts took off down the hall.

"D…Don't! Touko, _please._ Don't attack me again," N pleaded, struggling to loosen her grip on him.

_"Touko? Don't be silly, boy, I'm not Touko."_

"What? Yes, you are! You're-"

_"My name is Hilda. HILDA. Not Touko. She gave me that name. And speaking of Touko…"_

Hilda slammed N against the wall and thrust her face close to his.

_"Why the CRAP haven't you been visiting her? She's been curled up in that cell, lost in her memories, missing you, pining for you, and you're just sitting on your butt, not budging an inch!"_

"I-I don't…I can't."

_Waddaya mean you CAN'T? You're the King, and Ghetsis never said you couldn't visit her. All she's been thinking about is you! You're killing her, N! Her heart is breaking!" _Hilda exclaimed.

N's throat tightened. He swallowed to make the feeling go away.

_"Touko never would've been able to leave to tell you how she felt, even with her psychic powers. She doesn't have it in her. She needed ME to drag her butt to you!"_

"I…I never realized…" N started.

_"That's a lie. You did realize. You were just running away, You're still running away."_ Hilda hissed.

She put her head down.

_"Because of this…the transformation's date will probably be pushed forward,"_ She muttered, as if she didn't want N to hear.

N went rigid.

_I knew full well that that would be the consequence. Yet I did it so Touko -so _**_I_**_- would have a chance of getting out of here. If she's is longer human, I no longer exist. And I'm NOT about to let that happen."_

Hilda's head jerked up and she glared at N. Her eyes glowed red.

_All this happened because of you. Whatever negative emotion Touko feels, I feel. And I'm feeling some pretty strong anger towards you right now."_

N grabbed Hilda's hand, which still had him pinned against the wall.

"Let me go, Hilda!" he protested.

Hilda began to glow dark red.

_"Why should I let you go? This is all your fault!"_ she yelled.

Her hand closed into a fist.

_"I'll get rid of you here and leave! Touko's body is now mine! Once I get out of here, I'm free to do whatever I please."_

N's breath caught in his throat. Fear exploded in his chest, swallowing him.

He shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain of a fist again…

But it never came. N opened his eyes. Touko's hand clutched her face, and she was shaking.

_"No! Stop it! I can help you escape, and all this will have been like a bad dream!"_

"No!" Touko shouted. Deep inside her mind, she started to break free of the trendils binding her.

"Don't touch him! Leave him alone!"

_"You fool! He's the reason for your suffering! He kidnapped you and brought you to this horrible place!"_

"No, he didn't! He was acting on his father's orders! N isn't a bad person. He may not want to listen to opinions different from his own, and sometimes he's hard to understand, but his heart is good!" Touko said, ripping off a trendil.

_"He doesn't love you! How can he love you with me lurking deep inside you?!"_

"That's the thing," Touko whispered. "He loves me, all of me. He loves you, too, if you're part of me."

Hilda froze.

_"N-No…You're wrong…"_ She clutched her arm.

_"YOU'RE WRONG!"_ she screamed.

"I'm not wrong. He loves me, and you, even if you're my Dark Side."

Hilda let out a horrible scream, and disappeared in a flash of light.

Touko gasped, her hand still pinning N to the wall.

_"Don't think this is over, Touko. I'll always be inside you, and there's nothing you can do about it."_ Hilda's voice echoed quietly in her head.

"I'll be ready for you," Touko muttered.

Touko?" N murmured.

"I'm here, N," Touko said, taking her arm off N and releasing him.

N threw his arms around Touko, holding her close.

"Oh God, Touko. I thought you were gone forever," he whispered.

"As long as my love for you existed, I was never gone," Touko whispered back.

"But…what about what your Dark Side…Hilda…said? She said the date of your transformation will probably be pushed forward."

"It most likely will," Touko said. "But I won't really mind, as long as you take heed to what she said. I WAS lonely N. Why didn't you visit?"

"For the exact same reason Hilda said. I was running away from what I truly felt, and I'm sorry for it."

N hugged Touko tighter, tears starting to spill out of his eyes.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is here and now," Touko said.

AN: Holy crap! Long chapter is loooooooong! Well, I want to try and wrap this segment of the story up as soon as possible, probably by chapter 20.

Soooooo, the chapter are going to be longer. A LOT longer.

I ended this chapter in the sloppiest way possible, and we don't even know what happened to Yumemi and Kisho! D:

The flashback was kinda weak and thrown together in my opinion, so I added some more context to clarify that Timburr didn't just get mad and

break Touko's ankle because he could. (I caught N's Timburr in White2, and what do you know, the Nature was Rash. I'm sure the Nature varies for each version of the game, so I

doubt there are spoilers.)

And that joke...ugh it was bad. I found something similar to it on the interwebs, only it was a chicken. The

only Pokémon I could find that was closest to a chicken in Gen 5 was Vullaby, because it can't fly.

One more thing. I'll admit, Hilda's mood seemed to swing really wildly. One moment she's talking about how Touko was feeling all boo-hoo about N

not visiting her, then she's all I-will-end-you in like 30 seconds. I need to characterize her some more. I edited it a little bit, to make Hilda (bad name, I know) more evil and selfish.

I felt like her taking over Touko just so she could tell N how she felt was kinda weak and made her seem like a softy. So, I changed THAT bit a little.

Thank you for reading, and there's more to come!


End file.
